A need exists for a more convenient and effective means for managing cords of various kinds and sizes. The term “cord” as used herein may be read to include any relatively long, thin, flexible cord-like material. For example, wires, electric cords, extension cords, string, rope, strand, tubing, twisted fiber, belts, or similar such relatively long, thin, flexible cord-like materials of various sizes and for various uses.
An example of a particular need is to manage the cords of devices. For example, the wires of electronic devices such headphones (including in-ear headphones such as “earbuds” and over the ear style headphones), speakers, microphones, mobile phones, tablets, portable music players, laptops, computers, stereos, television, internet, audio/visual, and entertainment equipment, etc.
While the words “device”, “peripheral device,” “electronic device”, and “plug” are used herein, the invention is not limited to any particular such devices. Also, the term “device” may be generally used herein to refer to all of the above kinds of devices and others, whether or not electronic, unless a specific kind of device is recited.
The cord spools and methods disclosed herein provide a more convenient and effective means for managing cords by allowing the user to easily wrap the cord around the cord spool. The cord spools allow a user to secure the cord to the cord spool by using straps of the cord spool. Cord spools may include device cord spools, including electronic device cord spools. In some embodiments, cord spools may be wearable on a user's person or may, in the alternative, be dimensioned, configured, or used without being worn on the user's person.
In one embodiment, a cord spool may have a generally cylindrical primary element made of flexible material, which may have first and second primary element openings. The primary element may further include a central exterior portion between first and second raised portions. The primary element may further include an interior portion dimensioned and configured to accept a fixture.
The cord spool also may have at least one flexible strap securely affixed to and extending through the interior portion of the primary element and extending beyond the first and second openings of the primary element. The strap may have first and second strap ends with first and second fasteners. The strap may be dimensioned and configured to allow the first and second strap ends to be releasably secured to one another, forming a cord securing loop.
The cord spool also may have at least one cord end receiving loop securely affixed to one of the first or second raised portions.
The cord spool may be dimensioned and configured to permit a cord of a device to be wound around the central exterior portion of the primary element, to be secured by the strap, and an end of the cord to be secured by the cord end receiving loop.
In some embodiments, a cord spool may include a first cord end receiving loop securely affixed to the first raised portion of the primary element, wherein the first cord end receiving loop is dimensioned and configured to secure a first type of cord end. In some embodiments, a cord spool may include a second cord end receiving loop securely affixed to the second raised portion of the primary element, wherein the second cord end receiving loop is dimensioned and configured to secure a second type of cord end. Examples of cord ends for electronic devices may include a straight jack, a right-angle jack, cord ends for USBs, device charging plugs, power outlet plugs, and other cord ends now known or after arising.
In some examples, the cord spool may also include a device receiving sleeve securely affixed to one of the first or second primary element openings. The device receiving sleeve may be made of flexible elastic material and be dimensioned and configured to releasably secure a device, for example, by friction.
In some examples, the device cord spool may be dimensioned and configured to permit a device to be held in the receiving sleeve while a cord is plugged into the device with the cord extending from the device, though the interior of the primary element, wound around the central exterior portion of the primary element, and held in place by the strap.
In some examples of a device cords spool with a device receiving sleeve, the device, as inserted into the receiving sleeve rather than the primary element, may serve as the fixture during the wrapping of the cord around the central exterior portion of the primary element.
In some examples, the cord spool is dimensioned and configured such that it is capable of being used without a fixture.